List of Kare Kano chapters
The chapters of the manga series Kare Kano were written by Masami Tsuda. The first chapter premiered in the February 1996 issue of LaLa where it was serialized monthly until its conclusion in the June 2005 issue. The series follows the romance between "perfect" student Yukino Miyazawa and her academic rival Soichiro Arima, and the relationships of the various friends they make in high school while they struggle to learn to be true to themselves. The 101 chapters, referred to as "Acts," were collected and published in 21 tankōbon volumes by Hakusensha starting on June 5, 1996; the last volume was released on August 5, 2005. The manga was adapted into a 26-episode anime series by Gainax that aired in Japan on TV Tokyo from October 2, 1998 to March 26, 1999. The manga series is licensed for regional language releases by Editions Tonkam in France by Grupo Editorial Vid in Mexico, by Glènat España in Spain, by Dynamic Italia in Italy, by Carlsen Comics in Germany, and by Planet Manga in Portugal. Its chapters were also serialized in the French magazine Magnolia and the German magazine Daisuki. Kare Kano was initially licensed for an English-language release by Mixx Entertainment, but the company announced it lost the license in August 2000 before publication began. In July 2001, Tokyopop announced that it had acquired the license and that it would be serializing the title in their Smile magazine starting in 2002. Smile discontinued publication that same year. Tokyopop released the first tankōbon volume of the series on January 21, 2003; the final volume was released on January 10, 2007. It was one of the first manga series that Tokyopop released in the original Japanese orientation, in which the book is read from right to left, and with the original sound effects left in place. In February 2008, Tokyopop reissued the first three volumes in a single omnibus volume. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12065-0 | LicensedRelDate = January 21, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-931514-79-8 | ChapterList = * Act 1: "Her Circumstances" * Act 2: "The Secret" * Act 3: "His Circumstances" * Extra: "The Tiger and the Chameleon: A Promise for One Week" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12066-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-931514-80-4 | ChapterList = * Act 4: "The Day I Fell in Love" * Act 5: "School Maze" * Act 6: "His Ambition" * Act 7: "Crazy For You" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12067-4 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-058-1 | ChapterList = * Act 8: "Rising Thunder Part 1" * Act 9: "Rising Thunder Part 2" * Act 10 "Rising Thunder Part 3" * Act 11: "That Day, Yukino Was ..." * Act 12: "Fighting Woman Part 1" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12068-1 | LicensedRelDate = July 8, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-059-8 | ChapterList = * Act 13: "Fighting Woman Part 2" * Act 14: "Fighting Woman Part 3" * Act 15: "Fighting Woman Part 4" * Act 16: "At The End of the First Semester" * Extra: "Meet Me Again Tomorrow in the Forest" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12069-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 9, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-180-9 | ChapterList = * Act 17: "At the Beginning of Summer Break" * Act 18: "Space" * Act 19: "Western Boy, Eastern Girl" * Act 20: "Telephone Line" * Act 21: "From Here to Eternity Part 1" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12070-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 11, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-181-6 | ChapterList = * Act 22: "From Here to Eternity Part 2" * Act 23: "Absence" * Act 24: "Love" * Act 25: "Shinka (Progress/Deepening)" * Act 26: "On a Clear Day, I Can See Forever" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12071-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 6, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-472-5 | ChapterList = * Act 27: "14 Days: 1" * Act 28: "14 Days: Boy T" * Act 29: "14 Days: Tangled Threads" * Act 30: "14 Days: The Beginning" * Act 31: "14 Days: After School" * Act 32: "14 Days: Sunlight and Moonlight" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12072-8 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-473-2 | ChapterList = * Act 33: "14 Days: I Want To Know" * Act 34: "14 Days: The One I Love" * Act 35: "14 Days: Temperature 31°C" * Act 36: "14 Days: Hurricane" * Extra: "The Raging King" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12073-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-474-9 | ChapterList = * Act 37: "14 Days: The Culture Festival Begins" * Act 38: "The Culture Festival 1" * Act 39: "The Culture Festival 2" * Act 40: "The Culture Festival 3" * Act 41: "The Culture Festival 4" * Act 42: "The Wheels of Fate" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12074-2 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-475-6 | ChapterList = * Act 43: "A Comfortable Room 1" * Act 44: "A comfortable Room 2" * Act 45: "Go Go Kyoto 1" * Act 46: "Go Go Kyoto 2" * Act 47: "Go Go Kyoto 3" * Extra: "Act Zero" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12075-9 | LicensedRelDate = September 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-476-3 | ChapterList = * Act 48: "Beautiful Days" * Act 49: "Rain" * Act 50: "Sing a Song" * Act 51: "Live" * Act 52: "Sleeping Beauty" * Act 53: "Love" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12076-6 | LicensedRelDate = November 2, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-477-0 | ChapterList = * Act 54: "Born" * Act 55: "Yin and Yang" * Act 56: "Tsubasa" * Act 57: "You Light Up My Life" * Act 58: "Rika's Life" * Extra: "Ushio-kun and Atsuya-kun" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12077-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 11, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-587-7 | ChapterList = * Act 59: "And Then, Time Moved On" * Act 60: "1" * Act 61: "Perfect World" * Act 62: "Footsteps" * Act 63: "Away From You" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12078-0 | LicensedRelDate = March 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-588-4 | ChapterList = * Act 64: "Broken" * Act 65: "Preface" * Act 66: "Crushed" * Act 67: "Sudden" * Act 68: "Pandora" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12079-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 10, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-589-1 | ChapterList = * Act 69: "His Sonnet" * Act 70: "The Sonnet of the Other Him" * Act 71: "Her Sonnet" * Act 72: "His and Her Sonnet" * Act 73: "The End of the Night" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17860-6 | LicensedRelDate = July 12, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-590-7 | ChapterList = * Act 74: "Days Passed in a Dream" * Act 75: "Cycle" * Act 76: "Path of Light" * Act 77: "Mother" * Act 78: "Bird That Flies Through the Darkness" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17861-3 | LicensedRelDate = September 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-591-4 | ChapterList = * Act 79: "Prelude" * Act 80: "Pianist" * Act 81: "Concert" * Act 82: "Tempest" * Act 83: "A Boy and a Man" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17862-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 13, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-592-1 | ChapterList = * Act 84: "La Vie en Rose" * Act 85: "Cadenza" * Act 86: "Nocturne" * Act 87: "Game" * Act 88: "The Way We Were" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17863-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-182-3 | ChapterList = * Act 89: "Brothers" * Act 90: "Spiral" * Act 91: "Son" * Act 92: "Long Journey" * Act 93: "Atonement" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17864-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 8, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-183-0 | ChapterList = * Act 94: "Salvation" * Act 95: "The End of the Journey" * Act 96: "Shizune's Story" * Act 97: "Bright Future" * Act 98: "Shining Star" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17865-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 10, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-840-2 | ChapterList = * Act 99: "The Story Untold" * Act 100: "Graduation Nears" * Act 101: "Spring and March" | Summary = }} See also * [[List of Kare Kano characters|List of Kare Kano characters]] References External links * Kare Kano